seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Babysitters
The Babysitters is the tenth episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Ester and Marli confidently set out on their first babysitting job. But it all goes horribly wrong when they lose the Whale Queen's son, Naimo, who disappears in search of his favourite toy. Plot Ester and Marli are racing each other to school, with the latter beating her by a few moments because she played a quick trick on Ester. Upon arriving, Polvina and Tubarina tell her about an advertisement saying that the Whale Queen is looking for someone to babysit Leia’s brother, Naimo, for a few hours after school while she is away with her father. Ester is interested in taking the job, but Marli overhears this and decides to take it as well. They immediately race each other to the Whale Palace and speak with the Whale Queen about the job. Instead of choosing between the two, the Whale Queen decides to have the both of them babysit as a trial, seeing that it is their first job. Ester and Marli reluctantly decide to work together and the Whale Queen tells them that they can start the next day after school. Later at school, the class is painting Bib. Ester tells Polvina and Tubarina about their arrangement. Polvina notes to Ester that she and Marli are always so competitive, but she believes that the two of them working together can be a good thing. Ester, missing the point, decides to show Marli how much better she can be at babysitting than her. Tubarina notes that Marli isn’t that bad, but Ester tells her that she is “worse than bad” because she is so stubborn, while also believing herself to be “the easiest girl in school to get on with”. The next day after school, Ester and Marli arrive at the Whale Palace to start their job just as the Whale Queen leaves. The two check in on a sleeping Naimo just as he starts crying for “Cici”. Ester, believing “Cici” to be a drink, gets one for him, but finds out that it isn’t. Marli believes “Cici” to be a blanket, but it isn’t that either. Ester remembers that they saw Naimo with a toy whale yesterday, leading Marli and her to begin finding it, believing that to be “Cici”. They go through the toy chest, but Cici isn’t there. It is then that they realise that Naimo has left the room and gone to find Cici. Ester and Marli eventually have no luck in trying to catch up to Naimo, so instead, they try to find Cici for him and bring him to it. Ester, trying to think like Polvina, suggests that they try to think like Naimo thinks. They recount how they used to have favourite dolls with them all the time, except when it was washed, leading them to look in the laundry. They find the laundry and sure enough, they find Cici on the clothesline. Ester brings Naimo to Cici just as the Whale Queen returns. Seeing that Naimo is tired, the Whale Queen takes him back to his room, but Ester and Marli offer to do it for her, seeing as they forgot to clean up the mess they made while looking for Cici. The next day at school, Ester tells Polvina and Tubarina how she and Marli aren’t much good as babysitters. It is then that Marli arrives and tells Ester that the Whale Queen was so pleased with the way they looked after Naimo, she is recommending them to other people. However, there is a catch; they want the two to do it together, much to their chagrin. Seeing the benefits however, they decide to try working together for a little while. Errors *In the official synopsis, Naimo is mistakenly identified as the Sea Lion King's son. There are no sea lions featured in the series, let alone a Sea Lion King or a Sea Lion Royal Family.